Wings of a Biotic Angel
by Biotic Angel
Summary: The crew of Commander Shepard have all but died off except for EDI and Tali...now under the command of Shepard's daughter they travel across the stars on a new journey with all new crew...and a new warrior from a broken planet.
1. Wings of a Biotic Angel opening

[Hey guys it's the start of my first story! woop woop! this one's for all of you Mass Effect fans out there. When Shepard's next of kin Amy assumes control of the all new battle worn and torn Normandy along with EDI at the helm a new journey begins when they find a mysterious pod in the ruins Ilium. Drama, action, horror, comedy, romance and all the good stuff! So please feel free to leave a review or anything you want and above all just enjoy.]

"Twenty years have passed since the commander took down the Reapers, twenty years since she sacrificed herself so that the galaxy may finally know peace...and still...even after all she did there's still more to do. We've set a course for Ilium, something about a rouge pod that was supposed to help us in the war I don't know...all I do know is that the council say that it contains some sort of devil, I don't care one bit for their religious beliefs after all we did they treated Shepard like a tyrant when the rest of the galaxy were celebrating! keelah se'lai Commander may you finally know peace."


	2. Chapter 1: Requiem of the past

The Normandy would be halfway through a mass relay jump, it's sleek body radiating with pulses and waves of electrical energy that were originating from the ships main power source. Inside of the hull all manner of activities were going on, there were crew moving freely about the ship during their down time, engineers working away to keep the systems stable and troops down in the loading bay making sure all weapons were ready in the event of combat. Up in the cockpit a familiar face to the Normandy's crew was working away in a leather seat keeping the ship on track and making sure all reading were balanced and nominal.

"Board is green...engines are stable and...the new slip stream drive is operating at one hundred percent capacity, we're fully operational captain and should arrive outside of Ilium within the next half hour." EDI would call back through the ship, her body had changed over the years into something beyond amazing. Her metal shell was now covered with a synthetic skin like, she had implemented her own artificial hair and even manufactured her own 'realistic' eyes...in short along with several other upgrades EDI was now almost human. She was even wearing clothes now which included a cap that read 'Keep steady, true and laugh'. Sadly that was Jokers last gift to her before he'd retired and returned to his home world to be with his family.

"Roger that EDI thanks." A voice would reply softly and slowly making her way up to the cockpit was a woman dressed in Alliance gear, head to toe and even alliance tattoo's to boot. Though on her uniform her name tag read 'SR 10507 Amelia Shepard' this woman, this captain was the offspring of Shepard's love affair with Kaiden "Tech support.." She'd request while looking over to a console just to EDI's right "Any ideas on what we're picking up from our good friends down in the rubble?"

A small com channel would then open up with a female Turian holding the other end. "No idea captain, the egg heads down there say that it was supposed to help us against the reapers it even tore the planets beliefs in half." She'd add before she brought up a few images or a large stasis pod similar to the one that Amy's father found Javik in on Eden Prime. "Half of the planet is calling it 'Ardart Yervet' this translated to 'Demon of the high clouds'."

"And what about the other half?" Shepard would ask as she stood straight and folded her arms behind her back.

"They're calling it the new prodigy of the Asari race, some kind of new super warrior. It has three times the normal biotic capabilities of a Justicar and even says here that it's been in the making for over fifty plus years…"

"Why the pause Kirsan?"

"It also says here that the head of the operation is one Liara, she worked with your dad didn't she Amy?"

Amy would close her eyes at the statement and the lower her head a little as a single tear rolled down from her eye, over her cheek and down to her chin where it eventually dropped off. "Yeah…but I guess we'll see what we have after we land."

"Five minutes to landing Shepard, I'd recommend readying your armor and weapons." EDI would add as the Normandy pulled out of its slip space journey and entered orbit around the still beautiful plant of Ilium.

[See you guys in chapter 2!]


	3. Chapter 2: Let loose

The Normandy was now but a few minutes away from landing at Ilium's central research and development center where Amelia had been promised a weapon or device that was intended for her father. EDI would start to pull the ship down out of atmosphere and descend down, as the ship gained more and more ground upon the landing area Amy and her Turian accomplice Kirsan made their way down into the shuttle bay to gear up for any unwelcomed guests.

"What do you think we might find down there?" Kirsan asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. "Maybe it's some kind of reaper weapon that can destroy frigates with one round, oh or maybe it's a suit of armor that can deflect anything?"

Amy would just laugh at her a little at her friend's current change in mood. "Or maybe it's a doomsday bomb that's going to blow up as soon as we touch it, leaving the galaxy to forever know that we destroyed Ilium" She'd say with a large and sarcastic grin she really did care for her crew and friends just like her father but at times it lead her to make brash comments or choices during missions, she even had a record of passing up a cache of N7 weapons because a marine under her control had been shot and rendered unable to move. Ever since, Private Kieran Halley hasn't been able to live down the 'Plasma shot to the thigh' incident.

"Amy you know after what happened on Sur'Kesh I don't like nuke jokes."

"I know Kirsan...sorry."

As the elevator arrived at the bottom floor the two walked out to meet a large platoon of between thirty and forty-five marines gearing up to take on any sort of threat that awaited them, but Amy spotted one man getting ready with a heavy rifle and bulky armor, she had to go over and say hello for old times' sake.

"Well, well, well look who we have here lads! no offence but you look completely like haggard shit Vega." She'd say with her arms crossed.

The marine she had referred to as 'Vega' would then stand straight and reveal his true appearance but with an all new rank. "Damn it, loco raised one hell of a kid." James would say as he reached his arm out and pulled Amy under his arm, messing up her hair just to annoy her. "Still the little trouble maker I see eh?"

Amy would just laugh as she broke free of the colossal man's grasp. "Yeah, it's good to see you again James." She'd add, patting him on his shoulder padding before heading to get all of the gear she needed though this for anyone would be a time to feel powerful and mighty for Amy it was a time of remembrance and grief. As she reached a large set of lockers with the N7 initials on them she pressed a large orange button and allowed them to open, revealing her mother's own set of armor that had been retrofitted and customized to suit Amy's own personal needs for both combat situations and just for show at the local shopping areas on the Citadel, something that went along the lines of 'Work, train, protect. It takes all these to become a specter, enlist today.' Every time that she opened that armory she'd always cry at the thought of her mother preparing for a war, every time she put on the gloves she'd feel how worn they were from battle, she'd still find bits of gravel in the boots from distant planets that her mother had been on, each helmet in the locker still had dried blood stains of the enemies that the commander had killed up close. And the breastplate still had the warmth of Shepard's body. Each piece of armor told the story of a hero who after three wars still managed to press on in life.

"Still missing her...eh loco?" James would ask as Amy just stood dead still, holding her mother's helmet in her hands.

"She killed a traitor to the galaxy, died and came back to stop another alien race and killed a force so powerful that they were only spoken of in rumors...and mom was killed off by a stray missile from a freedom fighter who thought he was protecting a civilian hideout when it was a front for Red Sand deals."

James would sigh a little and walk over to her side. "Hey your mom was one tough son of a bitch, she could stare a Krogan Battlemaster into submission without firing a single round." He'd then pat Amy on her ass a little and smile "Now come on loco junior, let's go secure us an Asari prize and tear down any ugly bastards along the way eh?"

Suddenly the ship would shake violently and then sound its power down sequence. "Shepard, we've landed at the LZ but I'm detecting a substantial amount of resistance between you and the commando unit I'd recommend splitting your troops into two groups and sending one to assist the evacuation of citizens, the others can follow you and James to the rendezvous point."

"Got it EDI." She'd say, walking across the room and using her hand to bang a weapons locker to get everyone's attention. "Alright listen up! We've had word that the War Dogs have been hammering the Asari's main forces at checkpoint alpha, so why don't we show the Blues how to take down a few mercs eh?" The hall then erupted in a mass of laughter and cheers as each solider threw on their helmets and cocked their weapons. "Alright first squadron will take units three through eight-alpha, head east and give the extraction teams some support."

"Alright!" James would call out. "The rest of you are with me and Shepard, our goal is to secure some kind of weapon that we were supposed to have in the war, keep your heads down and above all else…" He'd then take his rife and hoist it into the air. "Get some!"

Amy raised her fist along with Vega, readying all of her troops as the cargo bay doors slowly opened, revealing a once beautiful city that was now a warzone between the Asari commando's and the War Dogs mercenary pack. "For the alliance!"

"For victory!" Everyone who was armed would shout as they charged head on into battle head first, determined to not only win but prove that Amy was up to her mother's standards.

[See you peeps in chapter 3!]

[Oh and on a few side notes 1. The War Dogs are a gathering of all the merc units from the game. 2. Amy isn't the main character, he'll be revealed at the end of Chapter 3.]


	4. Chapter 3: New friends, old memories

Three days of intense fighting would pass by as Shepard and her crew pushed through countless War Dog blockages and command posts, three days of losing good Asari commando's and having to fall back, three days of getting three steps closer to the temple only to be tripped up at the last second by a surprise ambush and Amy was getting sick of every second. James had left the planet after the first assault and promised to return with heavy armor and weapon units for Shep but that promise was looking a little grim, the War Dogs has set up a huge blockade complete with anti-air guns and shredder cannons for any unlucky soul who got in too close. But now they had their chance, Amy, Kirsan and a small gathering of Asari warriors, and commando's had made their way to the gates of the research center and had made their stand, hoping that either they get lucky and push through or Vega returns with some serious firepower. Either was better than the current situation they were in.

"We're stranded out here, the Normandy can't take off because of those damned cannons and Vega left us out in the dust with…three spare thermal clips and the chance of taking a shell through the head at any damned moment." Kirsan would say as she loaded up another round into her Widow rifle, peering down the scope and letting the crosshairs inch closer and closer to the head of a scout, her finger pressing down on the two stage trigger as she prepared the shot. "Come on out…mommy needs a neck notch for her rifle." Kirsan smiled a little as the scout popped his head out from cover, her finger quickly squeezing down on the trigger sending a round through the air that pierced directly through the scouts head.

"Cut the chatter Kirsan." Shep would say as she loaded the last of her ammunition into her rifle and cocked it back. "You know Vega is good on his word, he'll be back and he'll bring backup along with him." She'd say looking over what remained of the group, a few stragglers and other but nothing that could take down an entire army.

Just as she finished speaking the War Dogs commenced with another shelling of the area, taking a few innocent lives but also knocking out the power to the main powers substations, crippling the communications between Asari and Alliance.

"Alright on three we're going to push up to the next barricade, Kirsan I want you to watch our flanks I don't want anyone getting the drop on us."

"Got you Shep just make those sons of bitches lean out from cover and I'll take care of the rest."

"Alright fifth platoon on my mark we-"Before Amy could finish up her rally cry a stray shell would fly over their position, disposing of its outer casing and then raining down a barrage of smaller explosive, it was pretty obvious that it had hit all of the right places send Shepard into unconciousness.

When she finally started to come around Amy could hear a few muffled voices. "Alright…Vishk get them out of here and deal with Shep."

A hideous hiss could then be heard. "Vishk have fun with Shepard's offspring, me take care of boss."

Amy then finally came around long enough to see a large Batarian standing over a pile of Asari corpses and holding a beaten and restrained Kirsan. "…Kreeve." She'd say with what remaining energy she had left.

"Ah the alliance hero whore is awake…your little Turian friend here put up quite the fight to protect you…but then again no one was ever good at looking after the real Shepard's little bitch." Kreeve would then walk over to her and smile and he dragged a knife across her chin. "Wake up little girl you're in my house now!" He'd then stand back up straight and stomp directly onto Amy knocking her back out once again.

Hour's maybe even days would pass by but eventually Amy woke up. She was tied back to back with Kirsan and sitting down in a large darkened room with their weapons stripped down for parts. Vishk was stood over them, dragging a large blade over each of their heads with a sick and sinister smile.

"You all die soon but before then we make you scream, make you cry." The Vorcha then grabbed Kirsan by the head and dragged her out in front of Amy.

"You dare hurt and I'll rip your fucking heart out and shove it down your fucking throat!" Amy would yell, obviously weary and tired from her injuries.

Vishk would turn to Amy and laugh at her statement suddenly rising up the blade only to be stopped by the body of another Vorcha of the same unit being thrown into the room. His head would then snap to the left as a huge Krogan slowly stride into the room outfitted in a mixture of black, silver and orange War master armor. "You do that and I'll charge right through you.." The Krogan would state as he looked over Vishk.

The mercenary would then look over the Krogan for a few minutes before charging at him with the blade, letting out a blood curdling scream. "You die! you feed Vishk!"

The Krogan would just smile as he smacked the blade out of his hand and then hoisted him overhead, raising him up a little more. "I. Am. Krogan!" He'd claim before bursting him over his knee and then simple rolling him off. The Krogan would then be joined by a few others and James. "Well…this was a waste of time and ammo." He'd say as he ripped off the braces that kept Kirsan and Amy shackled.

Amy would just be happy to see someone wearing alliance colors. "You took your damned time Vega…good to see you too Grunt."

"That's Urdnot Grunt to you kid." He'd say with a small smile, looking down at the dead Vorcha that he'd just killed a few minutes ago. "Anyone got something to eat?"

The group would then gather up the rest of their gear and head outside, the rest of the reinforcements loading the recovered Asari package and making sure that Kreeve's mercenaries were dealt with.

"Right now that the package is secured we'll take the fight to their main base of operations." Amy would state as she motioned for someone to bring her a new weapon but no one seemed to reply.

James would then sigh and walk over to her. "Not needed we can secure the rest of the citizens but-"

"Oh James will you just tell her already?" Grunt would intervene. "We nuked the ops center with one of our new weapons; no citizens were there but now all that remains is smoke and dust. You get back on the Normandy and find out what all this fuss is about."

Amy would just shake her head and then motion to the rest of her unit to fall in on her and then back to the ship, suddenly she'd remember about the rest of the marines. "Shit what happened to the squad that went to help the civies?" She'd ask.

Kirsan then patted her shoulder. "They made it out alright people all around are talking about the hero squad who saved thousands." She'd say as the group climbed onto the ship only to find the pod containing the weapon has been burst right open and the guard detail who were supposed to protect it had been knocked unconscious.

Shep ran straight over to them and filled over the nearest guard she could find. "Who did this, who did this to you?" she'd ask frantically.

"I..it….I…cou-" The Krogan could only manage those words before passing out but Kirsan snapped her head to the side as she saw something in the shadows. "Shep we got an Asari in the shadows…"

Amelia would then stand up and step forwards. "Alright there ma'am I'm giving you about three second to get out of the shadows."

"Shep…"

"I'm not going to ask again, get out here!"

"Shep!"

"What is it Kirsan?!" Amy would snap over to her best friend as she received a strand of data to her Omni tool.

"Yes it's an Asari but…" Kirsan would then hack into the Normandy's systems and turn on the lights, revealing n Asari with standing in the darkness with its back turned to them…but strangely its lights blue skin was mainly muscle and had a series of black markings heading over their shoulders and forearms. "It's a he."

The Asari would then turn around to Shepard and her crew, confirming that he was actually a He before speaking in a deep tone. "Yeah…no joke." He'd state as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped down to the floor.

[See you guys in chapter 4. And I'm sorry that I haven't been posting of recent I've been having a few real life family problems that have been taking up all my time. I'll still be posting but it may take some time. Thanks for being patient.]


End file.
